


Ten of Wands

by yokainomiko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien treats Cat Noir like a different person, Angst, Blood Drinking, F/M, I like my boys with a side of yan, Miscommunication, Possessive Behavior, Teenage Hormones, this story seems so weird based off of the tags, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: Life was hard for Adrien Agreste lately.  Double entendre intended.Companion piece toThree of Swords.





	Ten of Wands

Life was hard for Adrien Agreste lately. Double entendre intended.

He just had so much difficulty keeping his hands to himself. Right now he lived in a waking dream where his beloved princess and his lady were one and the same.

But Cat Noir represents destruction and it’s only a matter of time before he ruined everything.

Marinette, Marinette was just so pretty with her blue-black hair and powdered snow smatter of freckles. Adrien wanted her beautiful blue eyes all to himself. Sometimes Adrien wanted to pluck those beautiful orbs out of her head to keep her from looking at anyone else.

Adrien was possessive and passionate. A poor combination. He wanted to kiss Marinette’s lips swollen and to hold her against himself until her skin reddened. He wanted to mar her. He wanted to ruin her. He wanted her broken in his arms and overwhelmed with pleasure.

In his wet dreams, Adrien nipped and grabbed. He tore his beloved’s clothes off. He bit her shoulders and scratched at her back. He would suck and kiss and lathe every centimeter of her glorious naked body with attention. And Marinette would love it. She’d tremble in anticipation, shudder around his fingers and shiver in the chill from their shared sweat after an indiscernible amount of lovemaking.

When Adrien finished satisfying Marinette, they would snuggle and languidly kiss. They would relax and then he would notice the damage: the scabs forming around harsh bites, the finger shaped bruises on her thighs, and the blood dropping from her abused lips.

Marinette would smile at him so sweetly. She would hold out her arms for him. And he would be simultaneously horrified and aroused.

In some of his dreams she would offer him her neck and he would bite down hard. She would moan in ecstasy and he would drink in her blood. Red would get everywhere and Adrien never felt so satisfied.

During the day, Adrien suffered. Marinette would smile softly or laugh lightly and all he wanted to do was smell her hair and never let go.

————

Cat Noir’s luck was truly abysmal. That had to be the reason why the best news of his life wound up ruining it.

Adrien Agreste found Marinette Dupain-Cheng incredibly alluring. She had beautiful lashes and an awkward dopey grin that he found adorable. Best of all, she thought Cat Noir was amazing! Cat Noir was totally the coolest and yeah, sure, she was kind of weird about it, but she definitely used the words, “amazing,” and “Cat Noir,” in the same sentence so he felt like that was good enough.

And sometimes… sometimes she would make these small excited keening noises that turned his thoughts into white noise.

——

Being a teenage boy sucked. His only saving grace was that she sat behind him in class. Otherwise he’d never be able to look at the board at the front of the room.

Marinette was pretty much the hottest girl he’d ever seen. Maybe it was because he got used to seeing her figure covered up, but when he saw her calves or her decolletage he just wanted to run his hands, lips, and tongue all over her.

———-

For two years already, Adrien suffered. He thought his feelings would die down a little, like, when the honeymoon period ended. But it didn’t. Instead, it got harder and harder to keep his hands off of his girlfriend. It got to the point that he was afraid to be alone with her. Group dates and hangouts were a must.

————

Luckily, one thing kept Adrien from completely losing his mind. When Adrien Agreste became Cat Noir, his primary directive changed too. Nothing trumped helping Ladybug. Not even his many many fantasies where he tore that form fitting suit off her and replaced it with his own skin.

Plagg gave two reasons for the extra control. One: Plagg did not even remotely want Marinette. Some kwamis were attracted to humans, but he wasn’t one of them. Two: Cat Noir may be less inhibited than Adrien Agreste but overall he was more dedicated to saving the day. Any distraction from his kwami given mission muted itself.

As long as he stayed transformed, Adrien could control himself enough not to jump Marinette.

Cat Noir visited Marinette constantly. Ladybug and Cat Noir wandered Paris almost nightly during dates disguised as patrols. With their masks in place, Adrien could breathe and give Marinette the sweet kisses she deserved.

—-

Cat Noir wasn’t very in love with Marinette. And it was a relief. As long as he reminded himself, “Cat Noir loves Ladybug,” he had that extra tiny bit of control near Marinette. It was a much needed godsend.

After all, while Ladybug’s costume left nothing to the imagination, Marinette’s clothes definitely _definitely_ could come off. 

It frustrated Adrien to no end. Just knowing she sat behind him each day of class with an easy to shove off jacket that would reveal barely freckled shoulders. His mouth dried just thinking of each of those sun kisses.

Plagg called him a regular old teenage horndog but it didn’t feel like hormones. Hormones made him flush when he took in Ladybug’s long legs. It was something else that made him want to break Marinette’s legs so she could never leave him.

It scared him how much he wanted Marinette. He ached to scratch out the appreciative gaze of each person who noticed her.

In his dreams she laid in his room, chained to the bed and blindfolded as she begged him to claim her. She moaned and pleaded for him to mix her wetness with blood from her tongue bitten kisses. He’d happily drink her in and she’d squirm and pull his hair and he would ache absolutely everywhere.

In other dreams he would start gently. Those dreams didn’t end well. They’d be comfortable and safe in her room. He would nip at her ears and she’d alternate between giggles and sweet gasps. He’d run his hands all over her long legs and toned thighs before firmly wrapping them around his waist.

He’d shift his weight and pull her close just before firmly biting into her neck. Marinette would start screaming: first in pain, then pleasure, then pain again and his blood would boil. She’d scratch at his back, begging him to stop, but he would just bite and bite, pausing only to lick the drying copper fluid from her shoulders.

Once she screamed herself hoarse, he would finally pull back and torture other parts of her body. Her eyes would half close and she’d whimper as he once again delicately kissed her.

Yes, Adrien was glad Cat Noir didn’t love Marinette. It gave him a brief moment of sanity when an akuma attacked and Marinette hadn’t gotten away yet but Cat Noir had already hit the scene.

——

Of course, his dad ruined everything. He had noticed that Adrien never went on dates with Marinette and worried about them breaking up. It’s not like he knew Ladybug and Cat Noir’s relationship more than made up for any “neglect” Adrien dished out.

Anyway, he gave Marinette a weekend at a resort of all things. Somehow her parents had okayed it and Gabriel had cleared Adrien’s schedule. It was happening. Adrien and Marinette were going to be all alone with no supervision for three days. It was a nightmare.

He courteously brought her bag to their room. They both took in the breathtaking view and the single bed. There was a small couch but he’d asked and it didn’t have a bed in it. And it was too short for him to stretch his legs out. Not that he’d be able to sleep with a temptress near him.

Marinette shyly smiled at him with a slight flush to her cheeks. His eyes unfocused as he considered sucking the blush from her face. Her face would get even redder with swelling from nibbles and kisses. Adrien distantly felt himself take a step closer to his girlfriend.

Just before he could sweep her into his arms, he managed to whimper a “claws out” and his preoccupation with kissing Marinette went down. A little.

Tikki must have blessed him with the idea that the trip should be one hundred percent about training. Marinette seemed disappointed but he was doing this for her! No one deserved what he wanted to do to her!

The trip was still torture. She wouldn’t let him sleep on the couch and Tikki and Plagg needed to recharge at night. They would go to bed on opposite ends but each time he let his guard down he had an almost instant handful of supple femininity.

The dreams were just so vivid with her smell so close to him. Marinette’s body acted as a magnet and he could not keep his hands off her.

Adrien felt like a creep. He groped her almost unconsciously and she slept through it all. He had violated her trust. Each night, at an agonizingly slow pace, he dragged himself to the bathroom and then forced himself to study until she woke up.

Marinette’s sleep-mussed hair and sloppy yawns felt like someone clawing out his heart. He just wanted to hand her the thrashing bloody thing before taking hers for his own.

Somehow they made it through the weekend.

Not too long later, Adrien, Marinette, Nino, and Alya all studied together in the library. It was basically a waste of time. He’d essentially memorized the text as a distraction and he had a shoot to make up for attending the study date to boot. But Adrien couldn’t stop torturing himself. Marinette seemed a bit down lately and she made new expressions that he couldn’t help but want to catalog. It just wasn’t reasonable that one person could be so erotic.

He doesn’t even know what set it off, but Alya and Nino slipped away for a quickie. He wished he had the self-control for a quickie with Marinette. With his luck he’d tear her throat with his teeth and her blood would gush all over the books.

Fuck, but that was a hot image.

“Adrien?” his girlfriend asked. Her voice was low and scratchy. It _did_ things to him.

“Yeah?” focus focus focus, he chanted to himself.

“You know I love you, right?” he could so easily hear her say that in that rough voice after some rough sex.

“Mmhmm,” his heart warmed when she told him her feelings but his heart pumped his blood a little too far also.

“Do you love me?” What?

What? What? _What?_

Adrien held himself back for two years because he loved her so fucking much he couldn’t trust himself near her. _Was she kidding him?_

He stared in shock at her. Marinette trembled but stared back.

“Of course I do!” he almost yelled. He leaned towards her. Marinette’s eyes were glossy with unshed tears. He wanted to lick her blind. She recoiled a bit and he felt ashamed. It was hard to remember how much bigger he was than her. He didn’t want to scare her away with his need to crowd her. “How could anyone not love Ladybug?”

It was meant to comfort her but her mumbled, “I see...” meant he was on the wrong track.

“What’s this about?”

“Oh! Uhm,” Marinette shrugged and the collar of her open jacket shifted just enough to increase his desperation for her all over again. “I was just thinking about that weekend trip. And well, we never...”

Oh no. Did she know about his groping? His wandering hands? Maybe she faked being asleep. “I’m not ready!” he blurted out. Never ever would he be ready to talk about this.

Marinette looked so insecure. “I’m not trying to force you.”

Force... him? A quick image of Marinette pushing him against a wall in the library flashed in the back of his mind. Was this about sex? _Was this about the lack of sex in their relationship?_

“I was just wondering if...” she trailed off.

Quickly Adrien tried to put together what was going on. Marinette... Marinette thought he didn’t want to have sex with her. It was such a stupid thought Adrien felt like he could laugh.

Instead her grabbed her hands. He reminded himself to be careful, careful, to make sure he didn’t hold her too tightly.

“If I’m going to make love to anyone, there is no doubt I would sleep with you,” he affirmed. There. That didn’t sound too horny.

“Thank you,” she squeaked, complete with new blush.

He took in their laced fingers, the low voice, and her red face. His thoughts felt like syrup as they moved around him.

His hands clenched as his body prepared to grab Marinette and slam her on the table next to them. Decency be damned.

Somehow he managed to release her hands. He laughed hoarsely, “It’s just too bad we can’t have sex in the suits.”

Everything was better in the suits. Cat Noir had much better control than Adrien Agreste.

 

———

Adrien’s dreams destroyed him. Sometimes he’d be too scared to even look Marinette in the eye lest she see the depravity in them. He desperately wanted to mark her, to bite her rosy cheeks and show off his perfectly round circle of teeth imprints. He wanted to hold her hips until they bruised and to scratch his name onto her back.

In his dreams Adrien could and did carry out every violent lust filled fantasy and he hated himself for it.

Sometimes, less often as time passed, Adrien would dream about Ladybug instead of Marinette. He’d be Cat Noir and they’d hop and flip between rooftops against the Parisian night sky. They’d chase each other like a game of cat and bug. Ladybug would pause for a moment before flitting away just when Cat Noir thought he had her.

After a small eternity she would laugh just hard enough to be slightly out of breath and he’d tackle her. They’d grapple a bit but she’d eventually let him pin her. She’d laugh the whole time just daring him to shut her up.

He’d acquiesce and they’d kiss. It would be passionate and warm. Cat’s claws would cling to Ladybug’s suit but the magic would keep her safe. He’d scratch and grip and she’d barely feel a thing. Cat Noir could be as harsh as he wanted and Ladybug would be fine.

When they paused to breathe, his lady would flick his bell or suck on his claws and roll her hips just so in order to torture her kitty.

Ladybug would be in control.

Those dreams severely lacked blood and pain. Those dreams counted on the pure devoted love Cat Noir had for his partner and it was nothing like Adrien’s love for Marinette.

It was like Marinette was real and there and breakable whereas Ladybug was a safe fantasy. Ladybug was invincible. Besides, Cat Noir could never hurt Ladybug the way Adrien could hurt Marinette.

——-

Marinette’s question during their study date bothered Adrien. He couldn’t even consider the possibility that anyone could see or think that he didn’t want Marinette in every way he could have her. 

_Everyone_ knew that Adrien Agreste loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Right?

Right.

So why did she ask him if he loved her?

Maybe he didn’t have it wrong the first time. Maybe she was uncomfortable with him. Maybe she was looking for an excuse to break up and if he didn’t love her she’d have a good reason. Maybe she wanted someone else.

No. No!

Adrien was not going to let anyone else have Marinette. If she tried to leave him he didn’t know what he’d do. It was so hard to control himself around her but there was no way he’d ever willingly separate from her no matter how safe it’d make her. 

His mind roared as he tried to even vaguely imagine Marinette smiling or blushing at another guy. It took more effort than it should for him not to trash his room in a rage. 

Adrien needed to see her. No, it wouldn’t be safe. Cat Noir needed to see her. Cat Noir could comfort her and have a rational discussion that Adrien couldn’t. Everything was better in the suits.

Plagg looked at him appraisingly but didn’t complain for once when they transformed.

Cat Noir dashed across the skyline as he raced to the Dupain-Chang bakery. He knocked and knocked at the trapdoor but Marinette didn’t come out.

Was Marinette in there? Was she out with someone else? No, that was stupid to think. She must just be tired.

Adrien was glad to be Cat Noir. Cat Noir could think things through. He thought about using cataclysm to break into her room, but he knew that would just make Marinette mad. Better to wait. 

Cat Noir waited. And waited. 

Little by little his ears dropped as he half-heartedly knocked on the trapdoor.

Maybe Cat Noir was more in love with Marinette than Adrien had thought.

When Cat Noir barely stifled a caterwaul he knew it was time to go home.

Adrien released his transformation and sent a worried text message to Marinette. 

She didn’t reply and he didn’t sleep that night clutching his phone to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten of Wands indicates struggling and trying to reach a goal. Adrien's struggle to get with Marinette ended but now he can't relax because he doesn't trust himself. I'm very glad I was never a teenage boy. Haha. 
> 
> I really waffled about giving this a Mature rating. This is one of the raciest stories I've ever written and I didn't really want to acknowledge it. It can't be helped though.


End file.
